Core E, the Integrative Biology Core, is an integral part of the overall objective of this program project, which is to understand the adverse effects of arsenic and mercury on human health. The overall goals of this core are to provide expert collaboration and technical support for each of the environmental health and toxicology research projects. We have assembled a team of experts in bioinformatics and biostatistics (former Core D), genomics, and molecular biology and proteomics (former Core A) along with a talented team of support staff that will work closely together and with Superfund investigators to help understand the role of toxic metals in determining human health and disease. Because Core E will play an important role in supporting each of the proposed research projects it is central to the overall Superfund program. The goal of the Integrative Biology Core is to facilitate and enhance environmental health and toxicology research by providing integrated professional collaboration and technical support in the quantitative and molecular sciences, specifically bringing together genomics and proteomics technologies with biostatistics, bioinformatics and modeling expertise. Our specific aims are to: 1. Facilitate communication, coordination, development and implementation of resources, methodologies, tools and training that collectively integrate individual bioinformatics, biostatistics, genomics and proteomics groups at Dartmouth for more effective scientific research support of interdisciplinary projects with multiple levels of biological information; 2. Facilitate environmental health and toxicology research by providing integrated professional collaboration and technical support in bioinformatics, biostatistics, genomics, and proteomics for experimental design, molecular profiling, quality control, data management, data analysis, data mining, statistical modeling and results interpretation; 3. Develop, implement and support software, databases and other resources that foster collaborations among and assist in complex data interpretation of environmental health and toxicology investigators within and between Superfund programs; and 4. Facilitate the education and training of Superfund students, postdocs, and investigators in the application of Integrative Biology approaches to their research through weekly meetings, quarterly workshops and an annual symposium.